


Maybe We Shouldn't Know About This (But We Do Anyway)

by KittyWhiteCat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Agender Number Five | The Boy, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Asexual Luther Hargreeves, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysmorpic Luther Hargreeves, Body Dysphoria, Canon Disabled Character, Demiboy Diego Hargreeves, Demigirl Allison Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Disability, Forced Relationship, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Love Potion/Spell, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, POV Luther Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Past Sexual Assault, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trans Luther Hargreeves, Trans Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Wheelchair Bound Vanya Hargreeves, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: What other kinds of fuckery did their dad hide from them? Four years of complete loneliness on the moon for nothing, that's ought to fuck up someone.Luther is set to find out.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Past Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, past luther Hargreeves/Raver Girl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Umbrella Academy, it belongs to Gerard Way. Also this would be different than the comics/TV series, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> Warning! This fanfic contains:  
> Curse words  
> Body-hatred  
> Past sexual assault  
> Past incest  
> Suicide

Just what KIND of shit Reginald hides from them?

Luther wouldn't know, of course. Even though he was treated as terribly as his siblings had been, Reginald's faux favouritism and his forced role as the 'oldest sibling' caused him to turn a blind eye towards the flaws of the old monocle-wearing man and thought of him as a good man, even when his siblings insist he wasn't a good man. Why did he let his eyes remain closed?

He should've known that something was up the minute he heard screams of someone begging to be let out of a room and nothing was done (he had asked Pogo but Pogo said that he needs to go back to bed) or that when he heard the sound of water rippling through (Grace assured him that everything was ok and he should go back to sleep).

He knew he can't trust the two for shits like this, no matter that they know more about Reginald and about the mansion than him. He can't trust them, not really. Sometimes he wondered if the old man loved the ape more than he loved any of the children (if Reginald ever truly DID love his children).

Luther walked back to the door and turned the knob, feeling that the knob wouldn't turn. Good. He has gotten more paranoid ever since he came back to Earth. He walked back to the bookshelves.

What is he _really_ looking for? Luther didn't know what to expect from his findings. Hell, he didn't even know what he'll actually find, but there's gotta be _something_. Reginald hated children and never really loved the seven of them- a hard-to-swallow pill that Luther just now really swallowed- so why did he adopt the seven kids? He studied all of them during their childhood, this he knows. But what are the results? He should get the privilege of knowing them; he was his test subject!

Books after books he skimmed through the pages, not knowing what to really expect. Why are they named like that? Why is he Number One, Diego Number Two, Allison Number Three, so on and so forth? Is there a reason for it? There has to be!

Luther pulled a book out of the shelf, inspecting the exterior of the book. In his hand lays a vermilion book with golden 'frames' and golden RH printed in front, nothing else. Luther opened the book, immediately engulfed with the smell of old paper as the sight of yellowing papers filled his sight. Luther read the whole book with intent, carefully flipping the pages as to not tear the fragile pages.

Just WHY did Reginald write in cursive and WHY did he write his report in Ancient Greek? Well, this is the man that forced all of the kids to memorise Ancient Greek along with their supposed native language along with English so, as Klaus always says, this guy is old as hecc, Luther supposed. Luther sighed as he tried to read through the book (he may understand Ancient Greek, but Ancient Greek is still _not_ his first language).

_ Number One, born in Germany. _

Luther can only lift his eyebrows reading this. He always theorises that he's from Germany, never thought it'll actually be correct. So that's why Pogo taught him German along with English and Greek.

_ She seemed to have fractured her biological mother's finger at birth. _

Luther bit his lips as he read the passage, reading how Reginald used the word _her_ instead of _his._ He understands that Reginald won't bother to correct himself when he used the wrong pronouns in regards to his children (he wouldn't call them by their names) but still, it hurts. At least Grace and Pogo would.

Whoever his biological mother is, he should apologise for breaking her finger when he was born. How could he not feel sorry for the poor woman, she's probably not in any way ready to have a child and he _fractured her finger_ just probably hours after he's born.

_I bought her and her twin for $200._

$200? Really? Oh, that's cheap, Luther thought. He's worth more than $200! Who is his biological mother? Maybe he can storm in her house and then twist her ear for selling him for just $200 when Reginald is a literal billionaire and would pay like a million dollars! So cheap!

Hold on. The journal says 'he _and_ his _twin'_. Luther has a twin? Luther and... who else? Luther's eyes skim to the lower half of the book, determined to know the identity of his twin.

_I want to see if the "twin telepathy" thing is true, so I try to separate them. It seems that it was never true._

He wonders if his twin knew about this. Probably not, since it's implied that his dad also adopted his twin. Is it Diego? No, Diego learnt Spanish and not German as he did. Whoever his twin is, they must have learned German too. And the only possible candidates are Klaus and Five. His twin must be either of them! Or both of them? What if he's actually a triplet?

Curse Reginald for never exposing this. What harm can be done, really? Did he fear that the twins will rebel against him?

_ Number One seemed to have the stereotypical characteristics of a white German woman: white skin, blue eyes, blonde hair and muscular physique, which her twin does not have. _

Well, that he knows. Luther knows that he has the stereotypical features of a white German man. So his twin doesn't have blond hair, blue eyes, and a strong physique. Both Five and Klaus tick the boxes, both being scrawny and brunets, Five has green eyes and Klaus has brown eyes.

He read more of the report. The more he reads down, the more he recognises the facts. Well, they're his life, of course he would. But one question still lingered in his mind:

Who are his biological mum and twin?


	2. Chapter 2

_ Number Four, born in Germany. _

Luther flipped the page to read Klaus's report, trying to find out the identity of his twin. Luther's ear caught up the sound of five in-tune knocks on the hard-wood door, causing him to turn his head towards the door. The five in-tune knocks lets him know that it's Allison. Luther always feels calm yet excited with Allison for some reason. He can't really understand nor justify his feelings, but he does.

Luther closed the book shut and hide it in one of his many-layer jackets- he's not ready to share the information he found on it yet- and unlocked the door, stepping out of the room. Outside, he faced Allison who has a facial expression equivalent to a kicked puppy- wide, sorrowful eyes, constant frown, curved elbows in an unconfident stature.

"Where were you?" Allison signed.

"Here, looking at Dad's study," Luther answered simply. "Why?"

"Other siblings and I will eat," Allison signed again. "I think you'd like to join."

"Yeah, I'd really like it. Thanks for telling me, Allison." Luther was about to leave when Allison pulled him back to face her, still with her sorrowful expression.

"What is it?"

"I'm going back to LA overmorrow, I managed to compromise with Patrick to let me see Claire again," Allison revealed. "I know it's just two days ago that we've been back in 2019, but I really miss Claire."

"That's great news, Allison!" Luther grinned. "Can you bring her here someday to see her uncles and aunt? I'd really love to meet my niece."

"Someday, yeah, maybe a week from now." Allison signed and smiled nervously. Luther frowned, he never saw that from his sister. "But that's not the only thing."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you after dinner, alright?" Allison asked. "I promise."

"Is it good news?"

"Depends on how you'll take it."

In other words, it is NOT going to be good news.

"Ok." Luther took a deep breath and sighed. Allison gave her brother a big hug, one he deserves, and Luther hugged her back.

"I won't be mad at you," Luther whispered. "I can never be mad at you."

Allison only smiled sadly and gave her brother a pat in the back before they departed, Allison leaving him alone.

Luther took this as a chance to walk back to his room, hiding the book under his many books in his study. He makes sure that the book is hidden well enough so that if someone is ever to barge in his room, they can't find the book immediately. After hiding it, he started to leave his room to the dining table.

" _Nummer Eins!_ " Luther whipped his head to see the source of the voice, Klaus. "Eat with us, come on."

"Sure thing, _Nummer Vier_." Luther rolled his eyes and sat on one of the empty seats, which is beside Diego and Allison.

"Yeay! Full house!"

"Klaus, don't scream. You're 33 and not 17, damn it." Five rolled their eyes. Luther really has to get used to seeing Five as not a 13-year-old kid anymore, but a 30-year-old person. Since they gave the correct equation to their younger self, they turned to look the "supposed" age of 30.

"Ah yes, the numbers again," Diego interrupted. "If it was up to me, we'd be Team Zero."

"Zero is technically still a number," Vanya interrupted from two seats next to Diego. "If you paid attention to Pogo's lessons, you'd know."

It's really weird to see Vanya more confident and more open to them, but Luther isn't complaining. He likes it. She's still wheelchair-bound but she has recollected the memory lost in the 1960s with Ben's help (should Ben really leave them?).

"Vanya you wouldn't say anything if you want to survive," Diego turned to face her. "Wait where are- oh, down there you are."

"Let's see about _that_ , Homo Erectus." Vanya started, shaking her head.

"If you blow up the moon again, Vanya," Five interjected. "I swear I won't help you this time."

"Oh, you will."

"Oh, will I?"

Luther chuckled at all the constant bickering between his siblings. It's really good to see them getting along- unlike in the first 2019 where they're all constantly bitter of the family they're forced in nor the 1960s where they didn't even KNOW where the others are (also the apocalypse thing that kept them all on their toes). It's nice to see them this happy again- and together.

"So, with dear ol' Dad gone," Klaus started. "What happens to the house? It's big and I'm sure Pogo and Mum won't mind caring for the house."

"Are you sure it's wise to let Mum here?" Luther asked. "I mean if her hardware is degrading-"

"If you're saying that sh-sh-she's a robot and she sh-should be t-turned off, I'll cut you alive." Diego gave Luther a sideways glare.

"Diego!"

"No, I mean," Luther sighed. "She's programmed to take care of us for as long as Dad lived. But Dad isn't alive anymore."

"And?"

"Now that Dad's not here, it's only a matter of time before Mum dies too," Luther continued. "Are we going to wait until she loses her sanity and dies on her own? Are we really that mean? You're all going to leave this house and her-"

"Are you saying you're not?" Vanya cuts. "Luther- you can't stay here. This is your home and ours, but it affects you."

"Dad isn't here-"

"But you're still haunted by him," Five continued.

"And how do _you_ know?"

"I would say it here but you wouldn't appreciate it," Five countered. "I'll stay."

"What- why?"

"I'm 58, I have let all my anger with Dad out," Five explained. "I've taken all the necessary measures to let him go, I know not to let my emotions override my rationality."

"What about Mum?"

"I'll let her live," Five decided. "If she dies, she dies. I can take it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Allison? What's wrong?"

Luther closed the door behind him, him and Allison being in Allison's room. Posters of Allison in all her acting glory plastered all across the wall. Allison sat on her bed and urged Luther to sit with her, which he did.

"If you're asking if I still love you, I do."

"No," Allison signed. "You shouldn't be. That's the problem."

Luther furrowed his brows. Him loving her is a problem? No, it's not, he can feel it.

"No, it's not. Our love is true."

"No, it's not," Allison countered. Luther opened his mouth to cut her before she lifts a hand, silencing him. "Just let me explain."

"Ok."

"You know in the 1960s I married Ray, right?" Allison started. Luther nodded. "I learned what true love feels like. And what we have isn't it. It's never it."

Luther wondered before slowly shaking his head. For all he knows, his love for her is as true as it gets.

"When we were 15, I wanted affection so bad," Allison starts. "Dad couldn't give me what I want- he couldn't give any of us what we wanted."

"I know."

"I wasn't close to Diego at all. Klaus was always with Ben. Vanya was too busy with her violin. Five is already missing. You were lonely too but you were willing to let me play with you," Allison elaborated, sighing deeply as she shook her head lightly and placed her hands down to rest for a moment. "We spend more time together than apart."

"Then?"

"One day, you were exhausted from your intensive training-" Allison bit her bottom lip. "I knocked on your door to talk to you, but you wouldn't let me in. So I rumoured you to let me in."

"Who cares about that, Al?" Luther lightly scoffs. Allison sighed. "You care for me, a sister can care for her brother."

"It's not just that. You raved on about Dad's training and I listened." Allison shook her head. "I hugged you and rumoured you again."

"What did you say?"

"I rumoured you to love me as lovers do."

Luther's eyes turned milky white for a moment after hearing that, his head tilted back. When the sapphire colour of his eyes returns, Luther can only furrow his brows. "What?"

"I rumoured you to love me as lovers do," Allison signed again. "You know that my rumours don't break until I tell them the truth? I never told you the truth until now."

"You rumoured me?" Luther furrowed his eyes, the light in his eyes immediately dropped as the realisation kicks in. "You never loved me."

"I did!"

"Bullshit!" Luther shouts as he punches her wall, a hole appearing in the spot where he punches it. Allison's face contorted as she had her hands to hug her body, cowering in fear. She has never seen Luther this angry in her life. "All the dates, all the kisses, all the risks I took to turn off the cameras in your room so we can kiss, we went through the damn second stage!"

"I'm sorry!" Allison signed, her hands shaking in fear. "I was lonely and Dad didn't love me-"

"Dad didn't love any of us!" Luther cuts, pushing her hands down in rage. He squeezed her wrists in pure rage. "Not just you. He didn't love me, he didn't love Vanya, he didn't love Klaus, he didn't love any of us! None of us forced the other to fill in the hole!"

Allison pulled herself away from Luther, shaking her hands both in fear and pain.

"Do you honestly _think_ that I'll forgive you?" Luther asked. "None of my relationships have ever been real! I slept with that girl from the rave because I was so high that I let her sleep with me! You knew I would've said no if I had the power, you knew I'm still distraught over it."

"I'm sorry."

Luther gripped onto the doorknob and turned it to leave. Diego was standing just outside the door, holding a knife.

"What the _hell_ did you do to Allison?!"

Luther held his brother by his collar and threw him into Allison's room.

"Hey!" Diego moved forward, but Allison held him back, signing 'no' to him.

" _Nummer Eins!_ " Klaus called, standing in front of him. "Why the face? Why did you punch-" Klaus looked behind Luther to Allison's room door, viewing how Allison shakes in fear and Diego shaking in anger- and Allison's shaking hand holding him back. "- Allison's wall?"

"Leave me alone." Luther pushed his way through his brother and stormed off. Luther saw Five's head and Vanya's wheelchair both appearing from their respective rooms, curious as to what all the noise is.

"Luther-"

"Shut up!" Luther turned his back to face Diego and Allison. "You don't know the full story, so SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"I'm sorry!" Allison signed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Luther hits a railing until it breaks again. "Control your damn power or lose it!"

"Luther!" Vanya shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Fuck off, Vanya!" Luther glared at her and ran to the gym, he always feels calm in the gym after punching all the targets. He walked to the nearest target and started punching it, not giving a single fuck about time. What is late? He can work with his report to days' off in the moon- why can't he do it now?

Fuck Allison. FUCK ALLISON!

None of them got Reginald's love, it's not just her! Reginald fucking _mutilated_ his body, tear him apart and put him back together a _monster_. He sent him to the MOON for FOUR YEARS! Four years of complete solitude with both auditory and visual hallucinations and complete paranoia, having to sell off his immune for absolutely _nothing_. What about all the sneaking into the control room to turn off the cameras? He got caught a couple of times and had his bones _broken_ because of it!

Is anything in his life ever real?


	4. Chapter 4

"You won't let Allison talk to you?"

Vanya appeared from the door of the gym, holding a water bottle and a small towel on her lap as she pushed her wheelchair. Giving him time is crucial, but when your brother wouldn't let himself rest when it's already 3 AM, you'd be concerned for him. So many targets are already either torn off the chains, have the sand leaking out, or plain broken off (for the wooden targets). Vanya raised her brow- she had never seen him react this badly.

"Fuck off, Vanya," Luther stopped to glare at her momentarily before punching a target again.

"Allison told me everything. I'm just surprised that you're not reacting more violently," Vanya continued. "You had more control than I did."

"Unlike you, I have more control over my power."

"That you do." Vanya nodded, pressing her lips together. She held up the water bottle. "Thirsty?"

"Nah."

"I mean, you've been working out for 7 hours straight, give or take." Vanya shrugged. "Give yourself time to rest."

"I'd rather die."

"Dramatic much?" Vanya lets out a chuckle. Luther rolled his eyes and continued punching the target.

"You're talking about the wrong brother."

"I know, right? Diego is so dramatic!" Vanya nodded. "Come on, sit next to me. We'll have a talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, you don't know what it's like-"

"I was rumoured by Allison too, Luther. Not just you." Vanya cuts him off, making Luther stop and think about what she just said. Allison rumoured Vanya? 

"About what?"

"She rumoured me to think that I'm ordinary," Vanya answered. "Under Dad's orders, but still."

Luther lets his arms drop down his sides, allowing himself to look at his sister. "She rumoured you to think that you're ordinary?"

"She did." Vanya nodded, gesturing to her side. Luther lets his tired and shakey legs take him there, sitting with his legs straightened out. "We were four years old. Dad placed me in a soundproof room, the one you locked me in, and he ordered Allison to rumour me to think that I'm ordinary. Until now, I don't know if she's really telling the truth when she said she doesn't remember that I have power."

"And you cut her throat."

"And I cut her throat." Vanya nods, handing Luther the towel which he accepts. "But it's all in the past. I know about my power. I can regulate my power better with more training. You're still here with us and I'm still here with you."

"What are you about to say?" Luther asked, looking at his much shorter sister with confusion in his eyes. "Are you saying that I should forget what she did?"

"No. Distance yourself from her all you need." Vanya shook her head. "But you need to remember that she was a child as you were. She's limiting her use of power and she revealed what she did to you now."

"She could've freed me from her power earlier," Luther fought, blinking away the tears that threaten to leak out his eyes. "When we were 20, 21, 23, where was she? Already in Broadway, her heart for Patrick! Where was I? Stuck here, my heart 'for' her!"

Luther had his hands on his face, letting go of all the anger he feels inside. Vanya past his back and placed the water bottle right in front of him. Vanya pats her brother's back, letting him cry out all the pain.

"I mean, I told her about the rave," Luther sniffs, looking up after using the towel to wipe all the tears and snot only to have more leak out. "I, I thought she'd be more, I don't know, understanding?"

"What happened in the rave?"

"I," Luther sniffs again. Vanya whispered at him to drink first, which he did. "I realised that the moon mission was fake and that I spent four years on the moon for nothing. I raged and went to the rave, letting myself take all the drugs and drinks I can take. Klaus tried to help me, but I didn't let him."

"And then?"

"I found out in the morning that I slept with a random girl!" Luther sniffed again. "I felt all wrong and disgusted by it. It shouldn't have happened, so why did it happen?"

"I can't answer that, Lu." Vanya pats his back again as Luther cried more. "You're right- it shouldn't have happened. You didn't consent to it at all."

"And now with Allison-" Luther shrugged. "Are any of the relationships in my life ever real?"

"Your friendship with me is real," Vanya answered. "I'm your sister and your friend. My concern for you is real. I care for you, Luther."

"You know what I mean, Vanny."

Vanya smiled as she hears Luther call her by her childhood nickname, Vanny. It's proof that he's not exactly gone- not really. He has changed, more affectionate now than then.

"Maybe your relationships have never been real, but your friendships are," Vanya said. "You're my friend and I love you. You're Five's friend and they love you-"

"How do you know?"

"Would they save you from TWO apocalypses if they don't?" Vanya asked back. "You're Klaus' friend and Klaus loves you. You're Diego's friend and Diego loves you."

"Diego hates me."

"Diego loves you," Vanya insisted. "If he doesn't love you, why would he plan to kill Olga Foroga-" Vanya choked a snort, "with you? You two were very close in the 1960s, would he do that if he doesn't love you?"

"I guess," Luther sighed, tiredness starting to catch up his body. "I guess you're right."

"Allison loves you."

"Allison doesn't love me."

"If she didn't, she wouldn't bother helping you," Vanya continued. "Everyone else blamed you for Ben's death, even I did, but she never did. If she doesn't love you, why would she bother defending you?"

"I don't know-" Luther yawned. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should sleep, we'll talk about this more when you wake up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning," Diego greeted as Luther stepped out to sit at the dining table, still looking down. There's already Grace and Diego there. "Or should I say 'good day'?"

"Is there coffee in this house?" Luther asked. "And bread?"

"Of course, dear. Five had just restocked from the coffee shop across the street," Grace answered, her bright smile never faltering. "Arabica or robusta?"

"Robusta," Luther answered.

"Me too, Mum!" Five exclaimed from behind Luther, taking a seat next to him. Grace nods and started boiling some water, taking out the teaspoon and two cups from the shelf next to her and pour out each cup a teaspoon. 

"Sugar?"

"A teaspoon." 

"Same."

Grace nodded and start adding the sugar to each cup, waiting for the water to boil. Grace grabbed a loaf of white bread from the shelves and started cutting them to little pieces before putting it in a plate, handing it to Luther.

"Thanks, Mum."

"Luther, uhh, about A-Allison," Diego knew that the topic of Allison would be hard for Luther (hell, if it's him he wouldn't be able to forgive her too), but Luther didn't lift his head up as he ate the bread squares.

"She told you, too?"

"She told all of us." Five intervened. Grace placed the cups of coffee in front of her children. "This morning, you talked about it with Vanya."

"Anyone want burgers?"

"Me!" Diego raised his hand. 

"Me too."

"I'll have a burger."

"Alright!" Grace said as she went back to face the freezer, taking out three patties. 

"Give her a ch-chance, she seemed really s-sorry. She was a child." Luther furrowed his brows and stared at Diego like he's grown two heads.

"I'm not dating her."

"Not that, try to g-give her a ch-chance to be your sibling ag-gain," Diego clarified what he said. "You two still sp-pent your life as each others' sib-bling. She's your sister and you're her brother."

"If you really feel uneasy around her, maybe limit your contact, but don't cut her off completely," Five added. "Diego, Vanya, Klaus and I will be there for you, we'll make sure you won't be alone with Allison until you're comfortable enough to."

"Where's Allison now?"

"With Klaus," Five answered. "You don't have to forgive her immediately, we'll accompany you so it won't be just the two of them."

"Thank you." Luther nodded. "Both of you."

"Don't mention it," Five patted Luther's back. "Oh, I have to thank you."

"What for?"

"You helped me the most out of our siblings with the apocalypses and you were about to take a bullet for me in the first 2019, so I thank you." Five answered. "And I'm sorry for kicking you in the private parts."

"It's alright."

"Also do you feel pain in your private parts when it was kicked like people born with penises do?" Five asked. "Do you have a penis?" Luther sighed and Diego laughed.

"I'm not answering THAT," Luther closed his eyes, his ears turned a tinge of red. "There's a reason why people call them 'private parts', Five!"

"Mum performed an SRS on Luther when we were 18, Five," Diego added. "Yes. He has a penis."

"Ah."

"You saw me peeing in a urinal!"

"Right, I remember." Five bit their bottom lip. Diego lifted his brow.

"Here are your burgers, children," Grace placed the plates in front of the trio. "Now, eat up."

"Thanks, Mum," Diego said before he took a big bite into his burger. Five and Luther faced each other before Five lifts their brow and ate their burger too, Luther following afterwards.

"Diego, Five, will any of you bring these up to Allison's room?" Grace asked, putting a plate with three burgers on. "For your siblings Allison, Klaus, and Vanya."

"Vanya's renewing her violin-teaching certificate," Five answered. Grace nodded and smiled again. Luther grabbed the additional burger and started eating it.

"Finished with the meal, children?" She asked. Diego nods and handed the plate back to Grace, followed by a plate from Five and two plates from Luther.

"I'll get the plate up." Diego volunteered as they left. Five held Luther's shoulder but he shrugged their hand off.

"I'm sorry it has to happen to you," Five said. "It shouldn't have happened."

"It still happened," Luther scoffs. "It still happened."

"I know. And it'll always be Allison's fault for not freeing you from the rumour sooner." Five nods. "But Allison was a kid and you were too."

"Can you just leave me alone?" Luther asked, closing his eyes. Footsteps can be heard going away from him, and he knew he was alone. Luther opened them again and finished his burger.

"Now that Five's grown up and you've had your SRS, I can see the facial resemblance between the two of you." Luther faced Grace, a questioning look evident in his face.

"What are you saying, Mum?"

"Maybe if both of you are blonds or both of you brunets, you two would look more similar," Grace continued. 

"Mum, do you know anything?" Grace chuckled.

"I know a lot of things, Luther."

"Do you know if we're twins or something?" Once again, Grace chuckled. 

"I'm younger than you, remember?" 

"Of course, love you Mum-" Luther shook his head and stood up to leave the kitchen to his room.

Grace said that he looks like Five. The journal stated that Luther is a twin. The twin has to be German too, leaving both Five and Klaus as the possible candidates. Is it Five? Maybe. Is it Klaus? Hearing Grace's comment made him doubt it. Maybe he, Five, and Klaus are triplets? Maybe, he doesn't know. He'll read Klaus' report after reading Five's.

If Five is really his twin, they should know about this. Should Luther let them know about this? No, maybe he should find out if it's really true or not first before telling anyone else. Luther opened Reginald's journal and opened Five's report, skipping Klaus' report. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Number Five, born in Germany._

_He did not appear to show signs of power at birth, but I knew this will be proven wrong in the future._

Luther cringed, reading his sibling's dead pronouns. He knew Reginald wouldn't update his notes to correct his children's pronouns as he didn't update his, but it still hurts. And of course Five didn't show signs of powers when they're born, nobody would be able to deal with a baby that sometimes fucking disappears.

_I am right again. His hands sometimes turn blue. I will have to wait a few years later, I knew it'll be big._

Luther stretched his back before he continued reading. So all of them showed that they have powers when they're all babies. Why did Luther not remember about Vanya's power, then? They grew up together and if Allison rumoured her when they're four, shouldn't Luther remember when they were three or something? Why didn't he remember?

_ I bought him and his twin for $200. _

Hold on... Reginald bought Five for $200 dollars? He also bought Luther for $200 too... is Five his twin? It's the exact same wording, he used 'them and their twin' instead of 'them'.

_ I want to see if the "twin telepathy" thing is true, so I try to separate them, apparently not. _

So Reginald purposefully tried to separate them from their twin to see if the 'twin telepathy' thing is true, just like Luther was. Which means Five's twin is... also here... and Luther's twin is here. Which means there's two kids, both a twin, both from Germany.

_Number Five does not seem to have the stereotypical characteristics of a white German man: although he has white skin and brown eyes, his hair is dark and his body is thin, which is not the case with his twin._

So... it's safe to assume that Five is his twin? He still has the stereotypical features of a white German man: white-skinned and green eyes, but brunet and thin instead of muscular. Their twin doesn't share those features, and Luther fits the box. Who else, Klaus? Klaus is a brunette, not blonde, and it's implied that Five's twin is blond!

Luther and Five. No, wait. What about Klaus? Is Klaus included or not? Luther flipped the pages to read Klaus' report.

_ Number Four, born in Germany. _

_ He did not appear to show signs of power at birth, but perhaps in the future. The baby cries a lot more than his other siblings. Maybe his power has to do with his eyes. _

Well, Reginald is right. Klaus' power has something to do with his own sight, not visible to other eyes but theirs (except for that once).

_I bought him for $100,000._

So Klaus is not Five's and Luther's twin, Reginald bought them for much more money. Well, at least someone knew that a human isn't cheap! Surrogacy is between $90000 - $130000, so at least that's worth it! Two babies combined sold for $200, so not worth it!

Luther knew that his twin is Five. Why did Reginald keep it from them? Why? Did he fear that they'll revolt against him? Reginald should know that Luther would never! No matter how much he dislikes Reginald, he won't revolt against him.

What else does he hide from them? 

_ Number Two, born in Mexico. _

Luther continued on reading the journal from start to finish, determined to know more of his siblings. If Reginald would hide the fact that he and Five are twins or that Vanya had a power, what else would he hide from them? 

After finishing reading Vanya's report, Luther proceeded with his reading of Reginald's report on the Umbrella Academy reacting with each other and as a team. Luther sighed as Reginald reports that he purposefully set Luther and Diego against each other, but for what reason the journal doesn't tell. 

_ Biological mothers: _   
_ \- Number One: Anna Schneider. _   
_ \- Number Two: Margarita de León. _   
_ \- Number Three: Annika Mila. _   
_ \- Number Four: Johanna Krause. _   
_ \- Number Five: Anna Schneider. _   
_ \- Number Six: Aira Kim. _   
_ \- Number Seven: Khristina Fedorova. _

Luther ran to the shelf of his desk and took out a paper and pen, noting down the name of his and Five's biological mother, Anna Schneider. He pocketed the name and hid the journal again in the same spot he hid the book before, under his many books. Luther left his room, heading to Diego's room and knocked.

"Come in!" Luther heard Diego yelled from inside. Luther pushed the doorknob down and walked in. "What? Who is she?"

"Can you find a woman named Anna Schneider for me?" Luther asked the moment he steps in. "I need to find her."

"Well, I can-" Diego shrugged, throwing a knife vertically. "But why should I find her for you?"

"Diego, please?" Diego sat up his bed, looking at his gigantic brother in the eye.

"Why do you need this Anna Schneider?" Diego asked again. "Is Luther letting himself to fall in love again?"

"No!" Luther quickly denied. "I'll tell you later, I just need her contact information."

"Why should I help you?" Luther sighed. Well, Diego will know sooner or later unless Luther doesn't go looking for her, and he's not going to do so.

"She's my biological mother," Luther revealed. 

"What?"

"And I want to talk to her."

"Woah, woah, wait-" Diego held his forefinger up. "h-how do you know that she's your b-biological moth-ther?"

"Dad had a record of all our biological mothers," Luther answered. "And mine is Anna Schneider, I think she's a German."

"Where does he k-keep all th-that information?" Diego asked. Luther licked his lips and looked down. "Tell me!"

"He has a journal of all our records and I read it," Luther sighed.

"W-who's mine?" Diego asked, confusion evident in his facial expression. Luther sighed, no backing down now. He hopes that Diego won't do anything to de León after this.

"Will you help me find her? I'll tell you."

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

"Here's what I got on Anna Schneider, now Marlo Schneider."

Diego gave Luther the report on Marlo Schneider (former Anna Schneider, uses the pronouns they/them). Luther raised his brow as he reads on. Apparently, they gave birth to them when they were 14. No wonder Schneider didn't charge much for the babies, they probably just wanted them out of their sight.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Luther asked. Diego shook his head.

"N-Not yet, but you must." Diego pocketed his hands. "I've al-also searched about M-Marg-garita de León, I'm visit-ting her."

"Diego, don't do anything brash to de León," Luther begged. "I can't stop you from seeing her but you have to see things from her perspective. A sudden birth would be terrible news for most people."

"I-I know. She's not my m-mum and I won't force her t-to be." Diego shrugged, looking away. "W-Why are you looking for Sch-Schneider?" Diego looked up to see Luther's face.

"I won't force them to play the role of my ren," Luther confirmed. "I'll just talk to them, maybe try to befriend them. Or something."

"Yeah, or someth-thing." Diego nods.

"I mean, I'm prepared for whatever reaction," Luther added. "Dad bashed me when I approached him in the 1960s, I'm prepared for if they don't want to talk to me."

"Where's the j-journal?"

"At dinner, I think everyone should read it too." Luther raised his foot to leave, but Diego held him back.

"Sl-low down," Diego hissed. "You knew first."

"I do."

"Why do you always get to know first-" Diego pressed Luther's chest with his forefinger. "Number One?"

"Move, Number Two," Luther hissed. When Diego doesn't, Luther sighed and pushed his way through, run out the door and back to his room, locking the door before taking out the journal. He heard a thundering noise of knocks on his door.

"Open this door, Ape Man! You don't just give me Mummy issues and run away with it!"

Luther immediately hid the journal beneath the many layers of his jackets along with Schneider's report. Luther then opened the door, facing Diego.

"I'll give you Dad's journal, alright-" Luther glared at his 'younger' brother. "But I need to talk to Five first."

"Why? What's the problem with Five?" Diego asked back, his forefinger pressing on Luther's chest. "What is it that he- sorry, they- have to know that we can't?!"

"They're my twin, alright?" Luther revealed. Diego widened his eyes. "We're both born of the same parent. I'll tell all of you but later. I want them to know first so it won't come off as a shock to them, then we meet Schneider."

"Ok-" Diego nodded. "But let us know later, ok?"

"I will." Diego lets Luther go and he walks out, heading to Five's room. As he arrived in front of their room door, Luther took a deep breath in. How will Five take it, he doesn't know. Luther knocked on the door a few times, time to find out, isn't it?

"Come in!" He heard a yell coming from inside and Luther opened the door, closing it behind him. There, he sees Five on their phone.

"Allison got me this and I'm looking for a puppy," Five said, not looking up from their gadget. "She says I need to spend my time obsessing over something else other than the apocalypses."

"May I take a seat?" Five nodded and Luther moved to Five's bed, sitting on the edge. "Five, put that phone down. We need to talk."

Five did. "What?"

"I found Dad's journal." Luther took out the red book from his overcoat and gave it to Five. Five gave him a scrutinizing look before opening the book.

"What did you find here- assuming you've finished reading it?"

"I learned that we're twins, Five," Luther answered. Five looked up to him, still with the scrutinizing gaze with a hint of confusion, this time. "We share the same parent."

"Who's she?"

"They," Luther corrected them. "And their name is Marlo Schneider, though in the journal you'd see Anna Schneider."

Luther handed Five the report. With intent, Five read the whole paper. "Huh."

"Maybe we can pay Schneider a visit?" Luther suggested. "We're not going to force them to assume the role of our ren now, but maybe try to befriend them?"

"Give me time, I want to read the journal." Luther nods and Five bowed their head, flipping the pages to ' _Number Five'_. Luther intertwined his fingers, waiting for Five to be finished reading the report.

"You don't have to act differently with me," Luther added. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Shh!"

Well, obviously they still treat him the same. Luther nodded his head, looking around. Five obviously hadn't done much decorating their room, he notes. There's already a full-body mirror, a shelf full of more-normal clothes and not a bundle of the same-looking uniform (though there's no guarantee they won't wear the suits- there's so many of them), and a study with a couple of books.

"How far-"

"Talk again and I'll cut your tongue out."

That's scary.

Luther swallowed his saliva and nodded, looking around the room again. A puppy sounds nice, Luther can see him cuddling the puppy endless, Diego taking it out on a walk, Klaus making adorable dresses from their older dresses, and Vanya talking to it like it's her new friend. Yeah, he can see that. Maybe they all should get puppies, who doesn't love dogs?

"I'm done reading," Five declared, breaking the silence. "So, you and I are twins."

"Yes."

"And our biological parent is Marlo Schneider."

"Also yes."

"Will you show this to the others?" Five asks. "Who else knows?"

"I will and Diego knows," Luther answered. "I told him in exchange for information on Schneider."

"Alright, twin brother-" Five nodded. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure, come here."

"No, you come here."

"Five!"


	8. Chapter 8

Luther, Five, and Klaus left the airport with their trunks at hand. Klaus had wanted to join them after finding out his biological father's identity, Johann Krause. Apparently, Krause lives in Erfurt city whilst Schneider lives in Leipzig city and they're in Erfurt-Weimar airport, so they're visiting Krause first.

"Do you think Daddy Dearest remembers me?" Klaus asks, opening a chocolate bar he got from a vending machine in the airport. Luther sighed.

"He's not your dad, Klaus," Luther said. "We're just here to be their acquaintance and nothing else, alright? Don't go 'daddy' with him."

"I mean, rather than Reggie."

"I know," Five interrupted. "Dad wasn't the best dad, but he's our dad. You don't have to love Dad, I don't too, but he was more of a dad than this stranger ever was."

"Five, can you get us a taxi?" Luther interrupted, seeing a security guard near them. "Ask the security guard."

"What?" Five asks in bewilderment. "Why don't you?"

"Please?" Luther asks again, urgency and a hint of authority in his voice, a trait he masters over the years. Five sighed but did as what they're told, talking to the security guard.

"Yeah, Big Guy-" Klaus faced him. "Why don't you?"

"It's nothing," Luther quickly answered. "Just drop it, ok?"

Five walked back to the trio.

"The line starts there." Five points to the taxi line. they point to a spot not so far from them. There are two people already waiting in the line when a white car halted in front and one went in the car (oh, so the taxi here is white, Luther thought). "Let's go."

"Hey, Five?" Klaus calls, lifting his trunk.

"Hm?"

"Both Luther and I have German names," Klaus started, stopping when they've reached the line, waiting for one other person before them. "Can I call you by your name?"

"No."

"Why?" Klaus whined. "I know it sounds masculine-"

"That's why."

"But we can de-masculine it!" Klaus continued. "Look at Luther, we de-feminised his feminine-sounding name. We can de-masculine your name! Umm, 'Luisa'?"

"That's Luther's deadname and I'd rather _not_ accept my twin's hand-me-down," Five refused. "And I'm not a girl!"

"But you're twins! Similar names! And names don't have gender, you know."

"Says the genderfluid."

Luther rolled his eyes hearing his two siblings fight for Five's name.

"Lu! Help me!" Klaus faced Luther. "Give me a new name for Five!"

"I mean, Five sounds good."

"See!" Five gestures at Luther. "Even Luther agrees with me!"

"But you need a real name..."

A taxi stopped in front of the trio and the driver comes out, opening the boot. Luther leaves his siblings behind and started to put in their trunks.

"Can we fight about Five's new name later?" Luther asked. "We should get in the taxi now."

"We should, yeah-" Five nods and got in the car, followed by Klaus, followed by Luther, sandwiching Klaus in the middle. Luther held back a hiss as the car tilts to the back a bit, feeling guilty like an outcast as the driver glanced back. Neither of them said anything.

" _Where are you going?_ " The taxi driver asks. Five gave the destination. The taxi driver steps on the gas and the car start to leave the airport.

"So what's the plan here?" Luther asked, cutting the debating siblings. "Today we go to Krause's house or what?"

"I think today we need to find a hotel and rest, tomorrow we can go to Krause's," Five suggested. Klaus was about to intervene when Five added, "we just travelled for two days and three stops, I think it's best that we rest first."

"Alright-" Klaus pouts. "But I'm not happy with this choice."

"Come on, Klaus." Luther pats his back, careful to do it gently. "We're visiting Krause tomorrow! Cheer up."

"Oh, Daddy!"

"He's NOT your daddy!"

"Oh yes, 'cause you're the daddy here, right?" Luther bursts out into laughter as soon as he's finished with the retort. Five looks even more annoyed and Klaus had a questioning look in his face.

"In the 1960s when Five was in the fifth stage of paradox psychosis, which is acute paranoia," Luther explains. "They yelled that I'm experiencing daddy issues and yelled 'I'm the daddy here!'. In the street. With other people watching."

"Daddy!"

"Ok, can you just forget that moment?" Five asked. "I wasn't in the best frame of mind."

"Sure thing, Daddy." Luther and Klaus both laughed as Five rolled their eyes.

"Why do I try?" Five's remark got ignored as the two boys didn't stop laughing.

"Can you just-" Klaus snorts, "imagine a little hermit-" snorts again, "yelling 'I'M THE-" Klaus didn't even finish his sentence as he already laughed again.

"Stop it, I'm going to pee!" Luther wheezed, holding his stomach.

"Yes haha, laugh at my misery now." Five rolled their eyes. "So funny."

" _Sorry to interrupt, but we're already here,_ " the taxi driver said. " _The fare would be €34 Euros._ "

"Five, €34," Luther said as Five took out their wallet, taking out €50.

" _Here_." Five handed the money to the taxi driver. The taxi driver took it and gave back €16. The trio left the car to the boot, taking out their trunks before entering the hotel.

"Are we going sightseeing today?" Klaus asked as they walked in the hotel.

"I think it's better that we just rest first," Five answered. "It's getting late now."

" _Hello, can we help you?_ " The hotel receptionist asked.

" _Do you have a room available?_ " Luther asked.

" _Yes, for how many people and how many nights_ _?_ " The hotel receptionist asked again.

"How many nights?" Luther asked.

"Two."

" _Two people and two nights,_ " Luther answered the receptionist. The receptionist nodded and typed on the computer.

" _A triple room for two nights, that'll be €208_." Luther nudged Five and Five took out the money from their wallet, handing it to the hotel receptionist. In turn, the hotel receptionist gave a key.

" _Enjoy your stay!_ "


	9. Chapter 9

"So, this is Krause's house."

Klaus, Five, and Luther stood in front of a two-storey house with white walls and a maroon roof. Klaus pressed the bell near the gate. Luther and Five decided to accompany Klaus meeting their biological father to give emotional support (and to intervene if things ever go wrong, but Luther wouldn't say that out loud).

"Remember, Klaus-" Five held Klaus' shimmy hands. "We're here for you."

"Thanks, Five, Luther." Klaus nods. "I really appreciate that."

" _Hello?_ " Luther can hear the front door being pushed, a person coming out. This must be Krause- or someone. " _Who's_ _there?_ "

" _I'm Klaus Hargreeves,_ " Klaus introduces themself. " _Is Johann Krause here?_ "

" _He's inside,_ " the person answered. " _Why?_ "

" _I'm Reginald Hargreeves' adoptive child and Johann Krause's biological child,_ " Klaus answered. " _I'd like to speak to him for a bit._ "

The person inside opened the gate, revealing a short middle-aged person with greying blond hair and green eyes. " _Johann Krause never gave birth to a child._ "

" _It was a sudden birth on 1st of October 1989, he sold me to Reginald Hargreeves for $100000_ ," Klaus explained. " _Please let me see him_."

" _What's the name of the person who gave birth to you?_ " the person gave a judgemental look to Klaus. " _Exact._ "

" _Johanna_ _Krause_ ,"

" _Who are they?_ " The person asked, gesturing at Five and Luther.

" _They're Luther and Five, my adoptive siblings_ ," Klaus answered. The person nods and opened the gate door, letting the three people in.

" _I'm Elias, Johann's husband,_ " Elias introduces himself before he left. Luther immediately remembered Elliot, the poor guy who doesn't deserve the fate he got. Luther looked away to see Klaus' excitement, how their face lights up 100 watts.

"Klaus, listen to me." Luther pulled them back, whispering to their ears. "I can see you're liking the idea of being a family with the Krauses, but Johann Krause is not your father. You're not here to be his child, you're here to be acquainted with him."

"But why?" Klaus asked back. "He gave birth to me."

"But he didn't raise you, he sold you," Five interrupted. "He's not your dad."

"Well, neither was Reggie."

"I know Reginald wasn't the best dad-" Five sighed, pressing their lips together. "But this guy was even worse and it's best that you don't treat him like your dad. He's not, so it's better for you to drop your father-child fantasies."

"You're right," Klaus nods. "Yeah. He's not my dad."

"Exactly," Luther added. "So are you ready to meet him?"

"Yeah-" Klaus took a deep breath in. "I'm ready to be his acquaintance."

"Good." Luther nods. Klaus starts to step into the house when Elias stops them.

" _T_ _ake off your shoes,_ " the man said and put three pairs of sandals in front of them. " _Wear these home sandals._ " Klaus, Luther, and Five complied as they took off their shoes and wore the sandals.

" _Dad!_ " A teen was sitting on a sofa in the living room, still holding a phone but looking at them. " _Who are they?_ "

" _Henri, where is your papa?_ " Elias asked. Henri left the sofa. " _Please_ _, sit_."

They sat on the sofa, Klaus on the right, Five the middle, and Luther left. Elias leaves the living room.

"Sibs, I have a biological brother!" Klaus announced. "And a biological stepfather!"

"You're not really their family."

"I know that, Lu." Klaus rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying."

Elias came back to the living room, holding three water cups. Klaus, Five, and Luther thanked him as they accepted them before he leaves them alone.

" _Hello!_ " A lean brunet man walked out and lets himself sit on the single sofa in front of them, his wavy hair tidy unlike Klaus'. Luther can see the facial resemblance between Klaus and Krause that if Krause doesn't have greying hair, Klaus would be his _exact_ copy. " _It's nice to meet you. I'm Johann Krause._ "

" _I'm Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' adoptive child,_ " Klaus introduced themself. " _And_ _your biological child._ "

" _Hargreeves_." Johann nodded, his eyes showing a glint quite unexplainable. " _He_ _told you_ _?_ "

" _What?_ "

" _Me_ _,_ " Johann clarified. " _Did he tell you about me?_ "

" _No_." Klaus shook their head, playing with their fingers. " _I read it in his journal_."

" _I_ _see_." Johann nodded.

" _Why did you let Hargreeves adopt me?_ " Klaus asked. " _How old were you?_ "

" _I was 25 years old and had a stable job, so not financial reasons._ " Johann played with his fingers. " _Yes. I was a chef in a restaurant when I gave birth to you, but I didn't want you. I wasn't ready and your father offered me a lot of money for you. How can I refuse?_ "

" _I see._ " Klaus nodded.

" _Where is your father, anyway?_ "

" _He's dead,_ " Klaus answered. " _But I don't want to ask for money, I swear! I just want to know you_ _._ "

" _Good_."

" _Where were your parents?_ " Klaus asked. Johann's face turned sour at the mention of his parents.

" _My parents died when I was 19,_ " Johann revealed. " _I had enough money for you and me, but not the time_ _nor patience._ "

" _I_ _see_." Klaus nods. " _Do you have pictures of me_ _?_ "

" _No-_ " Johann shook his head. " _As far as I care, I'm not your parent._ "

" _I_ _know-_ " Klaus nods. " _Well then, it's time for us to go._ " Klaus stood up, pulling both the sleeves of their khaki top. Johann also stood up. " _Five, Luther, let's go._ "

" _Wait!_ " Johann said, making Klaus face him again. " _Can I hug you? As acquaintances?_ "

" _Sure_." Klaus walked closer to Johann, both hugging each other. Luther couldn't help but smile at the display of affection in front of him and couldn't help but wonder if Schneider would do the same for Five and him. They soon break apart.

" _Thank you for the hospitality_ , _Mr Krause,_ " Klaus said. " _The door is there, right?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Johann confirmed. " _Just leave the home sandals in front of the door._ "

Klaus, Luther, and Five walked to the door, switching between the home sandals to their own shoes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Would Schneider be somewhat likeable like Krause?"

Luther, Five, and Klaus are on a train from Erfurt to Leipzig. After meeting Krause and a few sightseeing around Erfurt (a hotel neighbour suggested that they try _biersuppe_ and _thüringer rostbratwurst_ [although Five tried the vegan version of _biersuppe_ and no _thüringer rostbratwurst_ ]).

"I wouldn't be surprised if not." Five shrugged. "I mean, Schneider would be humiliated to meet their 30-year-old children when they're 44, only 14 years older. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they kick us out to save their own skin."

"We should get a hotel first today, see Schneider tomorrow," Klaus suggested. "I mean, we checked out at 11 and the ride to Leipzig is an hour, so we'll arrive at 12, and we haven't found a place to stay. And collect the heart."

"And collect the heart." Luther nods.

Luther knew that Schneider is not their parent and they shouldn't treat them as such, but ever since he found out about them, his head gets filled with the childish fantasies of him, Five, and Schneider being a proper family. Probably just a vent, probably he just wants them to fill the void Reginald fails to fill, probably he dreamt the fantasy as a getaway from the bitter truth Allison gave him.

"And collect the heart." Klaus nods.

"What about the others?" Five asked. "Any news?"

"Well, Diego's visiting de León-" Luther shrugged. "I don't know about Vanya, though."

"She's accompanying Diego visiting de León before they visit Fedorova, actually," Klaus added. "Allison is back in LA."

"Luther-"

"Don't," Luther cuts Five. "Don't."

"She's still your sister, Luther!" Klaus exclaimed. "It turns out the relationship is fake and all but-" Klaus pouts. "She's still a Hargreeves."

"Dad was a Hargreeves and we hate him-" Five huffs. "You don't have to immediately forgive someone just because they're related to you."

"But Allison is always great to Luther in other ways!" Klaus insisted. "She helped you with your gender transition! She talked to you the most about your feelings!"

"Was," Luther said. "After Claire, it's mostly Claire. Don't you remember that she stormed out of the bowling house, making me think she was upset over what I did-"

"You popped your cherry, we all know." Luther sighed.

"Yeah, _whatever_ -" Luther bit his bottom lip. "I mean, she could've just told me that she needs my voice to talk to Claire."

"But she also stood up for you a damn lot of times too, Luther," Klaus countered. "Come on, we can't be a destroyed family now. Not when we need each other the most."

"Do you even need me, Klaus?" Luther looked up to him, his gaze dark and blue. "I killed you."

"You didn't kill me!" Klaus shook her head. "That guy in the rave did, not you."

"I'm the reason you're there in the first place-" Luther sighed, pressing the cheeks of his face with a hand. "I'm so sorry."

Klaus leans back his seat defeatedly, seems to be at a loss of words of retaliation (to make him feel better, of course). He doesn't blame him- not at all- but he seems to blame himself and nobody can truly get someone to stop blaming themselves for shit except for that person themselves.

Five is not, however, having it.

"Yes, you killed Klaus in the rave-" Five sighed. "But is he not here right now, his flat arse sitting on a train car with us?"

"My arse is not-"

"You cut me again and I'll cut your tongue out of your mouth," Five hissed to Klaus. Klaus closed her mouth. "Better. Yes, you may do some horrible shit, but none irreversible. Klaus is sitting in front of us, is he not?"

"Yes."

"You didn't kill him," Five stated. "I've killed many people and seen many people dying in front of my own two eyes, and Klaus is far from it. Ve-"

"See?"

" _If_ he manages to close his mouth," Five hissed again. "He'll be far from death."

That got Klaus to shut his mouth.

"I'm really sorry, Klaus."

"All is forgiven, _Nummer Eins_." Klaus crosses his chest whilst having his other hand out. "And Ben didn't blame you."

"What makes you-"

"I'm a literal human ouija board, Luther." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Ghosts are my shit. Before-" Klaus took a shaky breath in. "Before Vanya, he told me that you always blame yourself for his death. But you were fighting for your own life too, Luther. It's a pity that he died in front of you, but his death isn't because of your leadership incompetence, or lack thereof."

"Oh, we've arrived," Five said as it was announced that they've arrived in Leipzig Hbf Ostseite. Luther grabbed his trunk from the compartment above their heads and helps bring down Klaus' and Five's before Five starts to leave, Luther wanted to go last because the door is too small for his inhumanely broad shoulders.

"So," Klaus started as they've all left the train. "Where are we going?"

"There's a hotel nearby- just follow me," Five said. Luther and Klaus shrugged as they did trail behind Five, turning left.

"Luis and Luther," Klaus said, his hands moving as if it's a new idea. "What about that?"

"Five doesn't want a name, we don't give them a name," Luther retorts. "End of story."

"But Luis sounds good!"

"End. Of. Story."

Klaus pouts as the three of them arrived at said hotel Five arranged for them. They went to the receptionist.

" _Hello, can we help you?_ " The receptionist asked.

" _Do you have a room available?_ " Five asked.

" _Yes, for how many people and how many nights_ _?_ " The receptionist asked.

" _Three people and two nights,_ " Five answered, repeating from the last hotel. The receptionist nodded and typed on the computer.

" _A triple single-bedroom for two nights, that'll be €244_." Five took out the money from their wallet and handed it to the receptionist. The receptionist gave Five a key.

They're so close.


	11. Chapter 11

"Five, I think you should do it."

Luther was about to press the bell on Schneider's gate (it's a _very_ tall metal gate, unlike Krause's wooden one) when he backed up, pushing Five forward in his place. Five looks around in bewilderment- they did not expect their twin to literally be pushing them around.

"Wha- why?"

"Between us, you're the best at hiding emotions," Luther answered. "So you should be the one pressing the bell.

"Coward." Five rolled their eyes but pressed the doorbell anyway. After a minute has passed, there was no response.

"Maybe you try again?" Klaus suggested. "Maybe Schneider didn't hear the bell."

"Maybe." Five pressed it again. This time, a door slamming sound can be heard.

" _Hello?_ " The person inside called from over the gate. " _Who's there?_ "

" _Are you Marlo Schneider?_ " Five asked.

" _Why do you need a Marlo Schneider?_ " The person asked. " _Who are you?_ "

" _I'm Five Hargreeves,_ " Five introduced themself. " _And I'm here with my twin brother Luther Hargreeves. We have a few questions with Marlo Schneider._ "

The gate opened to reveal a middle-aged person, the body completely blocked them from viewing inside the house. Luther looked down, this person has blond hair, green protruding eyes, this person looks a bit like Luther and a bit like Five.

" _Hargreeves?_ " The person said. " _I don't have anything to say to you- now if you excuse me_."

The person is about to close the gate again, but Five stops them.

" _Are you Marlo Schneider?_ " Five asked again. " _We don't want money at all, we just want to be your acquaintance_."

" _I don't want to be your friend!_ " Schneider shot back. " _You're invading my private property!_ "

" _You're_ _not_ _our parent,_ " Luther claimed. Schneider locked their eyes with Luther's, green eyes meeting blue. " _You don't have to play the role of our parent. Just today and we'll be off your hair again._ _We don't want anything else but answers to the few questions we have, please._ "

Schneider looks conflicted, but the gate is opened wider.

" _Please_."

" _Just today,_ " Schneider points at them. Five and Luther nodded. " _Who's the other one?_ "

" _He's Klaus Hargreeves,_ " Five answered. " _Our adopted brother, not yours._ "

" _You aren't mine, too._ " Luther bit his bottom lip, feeling a jab in his stomach at Schneider's remark. Luther knew to expect this- he never thought he'll actually have to.

" _I see_."

Schneider nodded as they opened the gate wide enough for all of them to enter and they did. They took off their shoes in front of the gate and Schneider handed them home sandals, which they wore.

Schneider's house looks nice. It has a vintage vibe in the inside as the walls are coloured primarily white with pastel pink, pastel green, and pastel blue lines decorating it. There's a ' _beautiful day starts with a beautiful mood_ ' quote written in German cursive hanged on the wall. Five, Luther, and Klaus sat on the sofa- in that order. Schneider sits on the opposite end.

" _Nice house,_ " Luther comments. Schneider didn't answer. " _Yes, umm, can you tell us the story of us?_ "

" _There's no 'us'._ " Schneider shook their head. " _I was 14 years old in my childhood house when I suddenly gave birth to both of you. One of you- the one dubbed Number One- fractured my finger. It was painful_."

Luther looks down, feeling guilty all the sudden. " _That would be me and I'm sorry_."

" _My parents kicked me out instantly_." Schneider continued, their facial expression contorted more with hatred and anger. " _A man named Reginald Hargreeves came to see me and asked if I'm willing to sell him the babies. I said yes, of course, I couldn't refuse. I'm absolutely uninterested to raise two children at 14. I needed money quick, I didn't thoroughly think about the proper price_."

Ahh, so THAT's the reason why they're both sold for just $200.

" _Your parents?_ " Five asked. " _Do they accept you back?_ "

" _No,_ " Schneider shortly answered. " _I've explained multiple times that you're both suddenly born and that I was still a virgin, but they didn't believe me. They thought I've been defiled._ "

" _What happens afterwards?_ " Five asked. " _To you?_ "

" _Tricking people and stealing things, what else?_ " Schneider asked. " _What can a 14-year-old kid do for themself with no financial support nor protection? I lift myself off the ground, of course, and no longer need to trick people to give me money._ "

" _So what do you do?_ " Luther asked, guilt gnawing his insides as he knew he caused this person to suffer that much.

" _Well, I'm a pole dancer,_ " Schneider answered. " _Doesn't sound so nice but I like it. I like having money from my own doing and I enjoy it for the most part_."

" _What about family?_ " Five asked. Schneider scoffs. " _Do you have any other?_ "

" _If they want me there, they didn't tell me,_ " Schneider answered. " _Is there anything else?_ "

" _Wait, you're not going to ask about us?_ " Luther asked, confusion evident in his face along with a tinge of sadness. Klaus held his hand and squeezed his fingers.

" _I don't want to know anything about you-_ " Schneider huffed. " _I don't want to form a bond with you._ "

" _And you won't,_ " Five said and stood up, followed by Luther and Klaus. " _Thank you for talking_."

The three of them wasted no time as they walked to the door, taking off their home sandals and wear their own shoes. Schneider didn't accompany them out as they left all on their own.

"What a pleasant person," Klaus hissed. "Wouldn't even fake being glad."

"Well, we have to see it from their perspective," Five fought. "A person who at 14 suddenly gave birth to twins, one even fractured their finger. The person got kicked out for something that isn't even their fault, being forced to be a leech for a few years just to survive. I'm not saying their reaction was nice, but it was expected."

Luther didn't say anything as he hid his hands behind his back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Luther?" Five called. Luther turned to face his twin. "Klaus and I will have coffee in the café, you want to join?"

"Nah-" Luther shook his head. "I'm just going to rest up a bit."

"Alright-" Five nods, patting their brother's upper arm. "Don't let what Schneider said get to you."

Five left, closing the door behind them. Luther sat on his bed, seemingly deep in thought. Was he ever wanted in his life? Genuinely wanted for him in his life and not for what he can give? Schneider only saw him as a burden to their life- and he was. Correction: _he still is_. Reginald only bought him for his power- and when he's unusable to him (after he 'modified' his body without his consent), he disregarded him like a boy done with his old toy.

Allison rumoured him to love her- and he wasn't freed of the spell until now. All the kisses, all the secret dates, all the discrete hand-holding, all the efforts in turning the cameras in her room, all the plans, all done _without him actually willing to do any of it_. She wanted what he can give, not him. She didn't _care_ about _him_. She had to toy with his heart- even until now. He couldn't stop being toyed by her.

He had to rage and fucking consume so many drugs and alcohol that he was defenceless against that girl from the rave who took advantage of his intoxicated state- he should've been able to fight her, he has super strength! But he didn't! Every time he thinks about that moment, he wonders if he actually wants it- no, the answer's no- and why the fuck didn't he fight her off- because he's a weak _girl_ , that's why. No men get played as he did.

He causes misery to all those around him. Ruby, Elliot, Schneider, Vanya, Klaus, Ben. He puts Ruby in debt because he couldn't fucking regulate his emotions. He killed Elliot just because he dared to be nice to him and house him. He caused Schneider to live their life in constant misery because he exists. He brought back all of Vanya's trauma and made her a wheelchair-bound amnesiac. He killed Klaus just because he lets his emotions run all through him and cloud his rational thinking. He killed Ben to maintain his own- a life he wonders if it's really worth saving. If only he let himself die that day, at least he'll die wanted.

Now, look at him.

Not even his body wanted him. Luther thought all this body hatred would end after he's done with his testosterone intake and SRS. But no, he had to fucking turn into _such a freak_. He thought he should be grateful that Reginald combined his DNA with a male ape- even with all the body loathing, he's still a man- but he isn't. He isn't at all. This isn't his body, this is something else.

It's time he returned it.

Luther moved to sit next to the hotel telephone, wrapping his fingers around the hilt and pressing the code.

" _Hello, what can we help you with?_ " The person on the other end said.

" _Can I request room service?_ " Luther asked.

" _Service with what?_ "

" _Just cleaning,_ " Luther answered.

" _Please give us 5 minutes to reach your room._ "

Luther hanged the phone up, impatiently waiting for a hotel worker to knock in his room. He supposed he can grab a hotel-provided pen and paper- that lays beside him- and wrote a quick haiku.

My sweet, lovely twin    
I'll be gone, don't look for me   
I'll return it quick 

Number One 

Luther cringed as he wrote 'Number One', but that is his name. Number One. Not Luther, not Spaceboy, not anything else. Number One. Luther folds the paper and placed it on the table, just in time he heard a knock on his door.

" _Room service!_ " The voice called out. Luther quickly scrambled onto the door, letting the janitor come in.

" _Hello! What do you need?_ " The janitor asked.

" _Just sweep the floor,_ " Luther answered. The janitor nodded and took the broom, working on sweeping the floor. Luther steps out, standing beside the janitor tray full of things. Giving one look at the janitor to make sure that the janitor is looking away, he swiftly grabbed a bottle and hid it inside his many jackets.

" _Will_ _that_ _be all, Sir?_ " The janitor asked once they're done, looking up to see his face.

" _Yes_ _, thank you._ " Luther nods. The janitor nodded and started to leave the room.

Luther entered the room, locking the door behind him. He took off his clothes and wore the nicest ones he brought to Germany, which is a navy blue coat and a woollen forest green turtleneck with a pair of navy blue trousers. With his shoes on and re-tied to make sure it's a perfect knot, he lays down the bed, the bottle sitting on a table next to him.

Here goes nothing.

Luther twisted the cap of the bottle to open it. The very strong smell of the liquid engulfed him, and Luther had to sneeze. Luther stared at the clear-and-runny liquid that sits within the bottle, sighing to himself before taking a breath in again. With one swift move, he ran the liquid down his throat, not giving a fuck over how much.

He wants this to be quickly over, doesn't he?

He doesn't bother to hide the bottle- why should he? His body doesn't work the same way as anyone else's. He had to fight hard and wait long before the cells of his body gave up regenerating and let him sleep. Five and Klaus are having coffee in a café and if Luther knew them well, he'd know they're never quick in having coffee. Besides, the door is locked- they'd have to break in the door first before getting inside.

He needs to return what was given to him.


	13. THEORIES THAT INFILTRATE THIS FIC

A lot of what happened here is infiltrated with my own theories regarding the Umbrella Academy. I haven't read the comics but I use several facts from the comics here. I posted the links to the theories in my Tumblr (my Tumblr URL is unsolicited-nightmares) here are the theories I used:

[How Ben Died](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/626633694962221056/s2-spoilers-this-is-probably-too-fast-from-my)

[Proof of 'How Ben Died' Theory](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628799595575689216/i-have-proof)

.

[UA Kids Would-Be Nationalities](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/627244234673700864/s2-spolers-yall-wtf)

.

[Gender and Sexuality Head(canons) of Hargreeves Siblings](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/630790067201441792/my-headcanons-on-the-hargreeves-siblings-gender)

.

[Luther and Five are Twins](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/629487317323759616/yall-this-so-sweet)

[Proof of 'Luther and Five are Twins' Theory](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/632497810397413376/yall-so-i-was-reading-the-umbrella-academy-s1-ep1)

.

[Disabled!Hargreeves Siblings](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628564088626331648/oh-hell-wtf)

.  
(A theory I don't put in my Tumblr bc I have no canon/canon-implied ways to justify this theory at all) Leonard stole the red book Reginald used to document his findings on the Hargreeves children, but I think there's more to one copy. It's considered really risky to put all your research in one place and Reginald came off as a paranoid man, so I think Reginald kept another copy of his book. Only, he wrote it in Ancient Greek to prevent duplication/thieves from understanding. Since the kids also understand Ancient Greek, they can read it.

It's really weird that Klaus is able to find the book when he left the house when he was 17 - 18 because it's implied that Reginald didn't hide the book really well (how can it be well when a man who has never step foot closer in his study can find it on the first day he's been there) which is weird considering it's his LIFE RESEARCH and he's a paranoid man who wouldn't even let anyone touch his desk, much less find his report.

My justification to that plothole is that he's having dementia and he thought he already hides the red book when he hasn't (dementia causes both memory loss and increased paranoia)  
.

In the comics, Allison rumoured Luther to kiss her to cope with her divorce. I twisted this fact to make it more show-compliant by writing Allison rumoured Luther to love her at 15 and the rumour is never broken. I changed it so Allison's rumours can only be broken when Allison tells the truth to the person she rumoured. I love Allison but since this is written from Luther's perspective...


End file.
